


You're the light, you're the night//You're the color of my blood...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Tribe gathers it's friends closer. (Not seen: every other lady wrestler in the business being moved into the village)





	1. Not Anymore

“Sasha... please.... we can’t be alone. You can’t be alone... not if you want Bayley and Carmella to be safe... not anymore.”

“He’s dead... you said...”

“Vince isn’t... and god only knows what he’ll do if he can’t touch Steph... please... Just... please at least move in next door... we can keep everyone safe then.”

“She’s right...”

Bayley spoke up softly.

“We don’t have to be with them to be... beside them. Within safety.”

Sasha had sighed, softening slightly at Bayley’s clear fear, noting Carmella drifting closer to hug Bayley. 

“Alright... but we aren’t yours...”

“You never were... not really.”


	2. Irish Eyes

“Bex.... Please....”

“No. Charlotte I am not going to be some... some fifteenth wife...”

“At least come home... come closer to us?”

“I....”

“Please.”

“Dammit, Charlotte stop with the puppy-dog eyes...”

“Say yes...”

“Alright. But I’m staying with Sasha... not you.”

Charlotte had smiled slightly, shrugging.

“Fine. I just... need you safe.”


	3. What are you waiting for?

“Steph... are you serious? Shane actually...”

“Yes. He did and now...”

“Now you want us all to at least move into your protected village... I know. I’ll come. Just... tell Dana I want to see her when she can handle visitors.”

Stephanie had smiled slightly, sadly.

“Of course.”

Beth had sighed slightly, shrugging.

“I guess I’d better get packing...”


	4. You're the cure, you're the pain//You're the only thing I wanna touch

“Jesus...”

“Pretty sure he had nothing to do with it.”

Lita had muttered, moving away to start packing her kit, glad she was already in a hotel so she didn’t have much to bring to the new house. 

“Is she...?”

Trish had asked softly, not quite noticing Mickie flinch away from her touch, clearly unsettled by what had happened. She could see the pain in Mickie’s eyes all the same. 

“She.... survived. We’re bringing her home tomorrow... that’s why we want you all... safe.”

“Mickie...”

“Don’t.”

Mickie had stood quickly, backing away despite longing to reach out for support.

“Just... pack... please.”

Trish had sighed, moving away to do as Mickie asked, content to use the laptop for just long enough to have the house she and Lita shared packed and sent to the gate, where WWE staff would see it to the home they would now share whilst she packed the stuff she had with her. She was soon packed, Lita’s hand in her own.

“Mickie...”

She reached again for Mickie’s hand, entwining their fingers gently and squeezing her hand softly.

“C’mon... show us our new home.”


End file.
